


Dei Malefici

by Writer207



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: (negative) character traits taken to the extreme, Character Death, Character Study, Dark Character, Dark Legends, Everyone else is fair game, Evil Plans, Gen, He's not evil, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Injury, Short One Shot, cause why not, like not even 1000 words, no Wally though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer207/pseuds/Writer207
Summary: After everything they have been through and everything they’ve done, the title of “Legend” would suit them ill. They were malevolent gods or appalling human beings, and history will only remember them as such.short evil!character portraits





	1. Father Time

**Author's Note:**

> Each of these chapters takes place in their own separate AUs. These stories are not related to each other in any way.

Touching the time core is not advisable, even if it is your last resort to temporarily stun a time demon. As expected, Rip Hunter blew himself to pieces to slow down this demon. Everyone assumed him dead. Yet, something remarkable happened: Rip’s consciousness survived.

Of course, since this event is extremely rare, nobody thought of this possibility. His dormant consciousness only existed in the intangible concepts of time and space. Slowly, he attracted particles. His brain became tangible, and he regained his former shape. This process was painstakingly long, but it was worth it. Rip had a functional body again, and he gained so much more. The time energy, released during the explosion, had embedded itself in his body.

Interesting side-effects manifested. He was everywhere, and nowhere at once. He saw all that ever was, is, and will be. With one thought, he traveled anywhere and anytime. He visited many time period, the duration of his stay varying between a couple of hours and a millennium. He witnessed the fall of Rome and the rise of the Kasnia Conglomerate. Never speaking, ever in the shadows and every so often, nudging the world in a particular direction. He never outright grabbed power – he did not need power – but he patiently aided some important political figures to bring the course of humanity back on track.

Conspiracy theories about a mysterious man spotted near world leaders always amused him. He did not shy away from fueling them, either. As rumors spread, more people joined in the conversation. This is the only conspiracy theory that withstood the test of time and stayed within public memory.

Around the 25th century, he caused all religions to go extinct but one: his own. They personified him as Father Time, and all people believed. They were accurate in the personification, and he thought it was about time humanity worshiped him like the deity he had become.

He no longer referred to himself as “Rip Hunter”. He forgot the Legends and his family. He hungered for their praise – there aren’t many other ways to feel truly alive. He returned to different time periods and imposed Himself as a god, to make His position stronger and eternal. The more changes He made to satisfy His needs, the sooner His religion became the dominant religion in the future, and the more His religion looked like a cult; they followed the principles to the letter and never strayed. 

However, unconsciously, he never returned to the moments where the Legends had been. He did not wish to interfere with the course of their history – He only became a god because of their involvement, after all.

They did notice His changing the timeline, and they tried to stop him. They did not stand a chance.

His work was finished. He traveled to the year 2845, at the peak of the religious zeal, and presented Himself to the people. They promptly crowned Him their eternal ruler after His display of powers.

He sits on a marble throne in the tallest building. He has servants answering to His every whim, and every year on the day of His coming to Earth, the people of each district sacrifice one human life for him. He watches, smiles, and tells them He is pleased. Enemies are still plentiful, but with the biggest show He can give, He strikes them down and prolongs their deaths and suffering so He can listen to their begging, then removes them from the timeline.

Let it be known that Father Time is not a benevolent god. His attention and protection must be earned, and His scorn does not differentiate between friend or foe. Do not cross him if you value your life, for He will make it so that you are never born.


	2. Harbinger of death

Finding the death totem was not easy, but they did it. For everyone’s safety, they locked it away. But Sara Lance could still feel its pull and hear its continuous calling – not to everyone, but to her specifically. Having died and come back to life; who would be a better candidate to wield this totem than miss Lance? She did not listen to it at first. Only when the draw of the totem became too strong, did she remove the totem from the box and placed it around her neck.

It transformed her immediately. The being she morphed into wasn’t alive, but it wasn’t dead either. There was a little gray area within which it existed. Undead, some might say. It gave her the ability to teleport short distances, to raise the spirits of the dead, to move objects without touching them, to levitate. Because she hadn’t been cautious, Sara’s soul was trapped in another realm while her body was under the complete control of Mallus.

The timeship went into lockdown. One by one, she killed off the Legends. She started with Ray, who succumbed to the injuries she dealt him. she incapacitated Amaya and Wally before finishing them off. If someone came too close, she summoned a figure from their past, to throw them off guard and finish their job. Constantine and Ava tried to free Sara’s soul from the realm it was trapped in, but they failed. Mallus lured John with the false promise of releasing Astra’s soul in exchange for Sara’s, but when he resisted, he killed Ava and the warlock.

With no more living Legends on the timeship, Sara’s demon-form directed it to specific vulnerable places in time, easily manipulated. Since nobody managed to save her soul from the realm, Sara could not free herself before it was too late. She traveled everywhere and caused big enough disruptions to free Mallus little by little.

By the time Sara’s soul returned to the body, she threw away the totem. Mallus had plunged the world into chaos with the Legends’ absence. Nora had become the demon’s vessel, and Mallus had killed Damien before he could cause trouble. not only was time irrelevant and broken, but every hero she knew had died trying to save the world. Not even the Time Bureau made it out. Somehow, Gary did survive, but that’s irrelevant.

Having lost all hope and with nobody to return to, Sara retreated to Nanda Parbat, which was generally left untouched. She resumed her training and referred to herself only as the Canary – Sara Lance had died on the Waverider. She impressed Ra’s Al Guhl again and was allowed to rejoin the League of Assassins, of which Talia was a member, but her sister was not.

In her lifetime, the Canary would kill more people than the Al Guhls combined. That is how the rest of her life played out – she lived and she killed and she forgot her roots. There was nobody there but the Canary.

One day, Talia gave her the nickname, which roughly translates to ‘harbinger of death’. The Canary herself strongly disliked her title, but it was no more than fitting for the woman with the highest number of kills on her name in the world. 


	3. Cyborg

Losing body parts, however small or big, is never fun nor ideal. Especially not for Ray Palmer – he lost his right leg, left arm and a huge chunk of his left shoulder that day. It would not be an understatement to claim he was dying from pain and blood loss. The blast, unfortunately, had knocked him out cold, so that was a comfort. The Legends could not help him; the French had taken the Waverider and they were deep behind enemy lines.

They were fortunate enough to find a doctor who wanted to help. They left Nate with Ray while they left to retrieve the Waverider. They wouldn’t be back soon.

When Ray came to, Nate broke the news to him: he had lost some limbs and the doctor kept him alive until they found a mechanic to help him with prosthetics. They were stranded on the future border of Germany, occupied by the French (they started the war) who fought primarily cyborg warfare. Ray now lived with a robotic arm, shoulder, and leg. 

It took him a while to get used to, and he started to think of all the possibilities his prosthetic limbs. His suit had been too damaged to salvage, and now he had a way to fight back regardless. Even after leaving this time period, Ray didn’t want to replace the metallic with human flesh right away. He could always replace it, but for now, he wanted to keep his new limbs.

He tinkered away, adapting the limbs to fit his needs and to build in some of his on tech. It became a pet project, which he continued after retiring as a Legend. All went well, but Ray became violently ill. Nate had forgotten to tell him the prosthetics were a temporary solution; that they would eventually attack the host, the metal alloy forcing itself deeper and deeper - an unfortunate side-effect if this incredibly sentient technology. With no way to contact the Legends and not accepting he needed any help, he set out to fix himself on his own. 

The result was disturbing. Helped by the time pressure, he found a way to upload his consciousness into a new suit of armor, hollow and designed to be worn by a person. The body was indeed trapped inside, but the mind controlled the suit as if the suit were his body. His former face was pale and neither mouth nor eyes moved. The body itself was braindead – Ray could see through the suit’s visor, and all other senses had been replaced by sensors. Taste and smell were no longer relevant, and he did not need to sleep anymore. He could speak, but the suit’s vocabulary was limited to the noises it could produce.

Within ten years, he had built robots that shared similarities with his previous suit. But they were better, and Ray uploaded his consciousness from the suit into his best robot. Once again, he was capable of making smoother movements and could say what he wanted to say more freely. He had no reason to keep the body and buried it somewhere. He was happy with the results, even if his former friends weren’t.

Ray opposed their idea of building him a new flesh body on the Waverider. He had been doomed to this fate since he set foot in that particular future, and now he was going to live up to the mistakes he made. If all went well, the past ten years may be erased in favor of a better future.

Ray waited patiently for the right moment to strike Europe with his robots, controlled by hive-mind. He had the French construct more of his suits and attacked Germany, which focused on replacing lost limbs with advanced prosthetics. 

But the war and his life as a mere consciousness had changed him. the Legends did not recognize him anymore, and neither would the old Ray if he had been there to see it. He was many and one, and he was going to conquer Europe (and especially Germany) if it was the last thing he did. He even made sure the younger him sustained the injuries that brought him on this path.

Ray survived the wars to come, and they brought not only Europe but the entire world to its knees. He’d craved power since Germany pushed back and tried to deny him said power. Their robots are currently mass-produced on every continent and they rule supreme, everywhere at the same time. Their delusions of grandeur grow each day and they have not felt human emotions in a long time. One day, they might even decide humanity isn’t worth keeping around anymore.


	4. Chronos

He only wanted to watch the world burn – was that so much to ask? If you asked the Legends, they would answer “yes”, which greatly annoyed him. He hated every moment he spent on that spaceship, as well as those stupid meetings – Vandal this, Savage that. Why did they even still ask him to come to these meetings? Just point him to a target and he could finally burn some stuff.

Then the time pirates came along, Mick made a wrong gamble and Snart had to take care of him. He could not kill his partner and left the unconscious Mick in a time period he did not know. Needless to say, when Mick woke up, he was pissed at his former partner. The feeling stuck with him, even after the Time Masters came to pick him up. 

He was grateful for their help. Not that he was ever going to admit it or say it out loud. They saved him, clothed him and gave him everything he wished for. He traded away his heat gun for something more ‘sophisticated’ – it caused more damage and items around the impact center exploded. He loved his new weapon.

They did not have to warp his mind to join the Time Masters. He went out on his own accord, though he rejected that horrid nickname “Chronos”. Still, that was how the Legends knew him, and he wore a helmet to protect the younger Mick from seeing Chronos and breaking time.

Chronos remained a thorn in their side for a long time and eventually, he had Snart at gunpoint. He refused to show Snart the same mercy he had once shown his friend. One Legend less to worry about. His former team subsequently put him higher on their priority list.

With each passing day, the Time Masters’ grip on him faded away and despite their attempts to keep Chronos close, he slipped further away. And one day, out of the blue, he snapped. He is and always will be an arsonist, and explosions wouldn’t do the trick anymore. So he set fire to the Vanishing Point. Those who tried to escape were blown to bits, and Mick enjoyed every moment of it. He stared at the flames for hours on end, having all the time in the world to enjoy the fall of the Time Masters. Of course, Rip Hunter caught wind of the situation and came with the Legends, but Chronos had already left by then.

Then, he traveled back to the time they met Aldus Boardman. Mick and the others were there to protect him from Chronos, which did not work out for them the first time around. But Mick – a third Mick, after he set the Vanishing Point aflame – stepped in and took the hit, so Aldus lives. The wounded Mick had been brought aboard, where he and the youngest version of Mick stood eye to eye. 

Having successfully interfered in a time period he had already interfered in, Mick had created a paradox. Rip Hunter, knowing the consequences, refused to initiate a time jump, but the oldest Mick forced Gideon to do the time jump after he'd killed Rip.

The Waverider crashed in downtown Los Angeles, where the big Ben proudly chimed and dinosaurs walked the streets. With a sufficient distraction and every last bit of strength he has, older Mick manages to either kill or seriously maim every single one of them – it was a pleasure to watch Leonard die for the second time. Those who didn’t die had fled, and soon the older Mick faded from existence.

Younger Mick was left alive, and he wandered out of the Waverider. He took a moment to observe his surroundings before a crazy grin appeared on his face and he set out to do what he did best. Through the chaos of a time paradox, Mick finally watched the world burn.


	5. High Priestess

Vandal Savage is a murderer, an all-around bad person and deserved death. Everyone knew that, and Kendra did truly believe this once. But when she saw the man and was forced to spend time with him, it did not take her long to fall.

Witnessing Vandal kill Carter in cold blood… something inside her snapped. After that moment, she was never the same and left with questions. Weren't they supposed to die together? Her soulmate had thrown himself in the way of Vandal's dagger and he'd doomed her to grow older without him. Watching her eternal lover being brutally slaughtered does some damage to the mind – damage that can never be undone – especially since this is over the two hundredth time it happened.

Then there was Savage, who had taken her captive. His appearance had not changed and he once again tried to seduce her into staying with him, as he did from time to time. He's the villain, she told herself. She shouldn't listen to his sweet words. He killed Carter.

But Kendra did not know Carter well. Or Khufu, or however he wanted to be called. She knew only the basics of their Egyptian cycle of death and rebirth. She knew the stories, but how true were they? As far as Vandal goes, he knew more about this than her. She allowed herself to just listen to him and paint him in a less antagonistic light, if only for a little while.

Kendra was mistaken in her decision, but her growing insanity and instability did not allow for her to even believe she'd make the wrong choice. So she heard him out and decided to stay with him. When the Legends came to rescue her, she chose to stay behind so that she could strike at the right moment – a lie everyone but Rip Hunter bought.

She learned more about the culture she was originally born in, and Savage taught his "captive" everything she needed to know. That she fell in love was an accident on her part, but she couldn't help it. He was exactly that kind of insane man her warped mind wanted, and he happily fulfilled her wishes.

The Legends were never going to have her nor any of her future incarnations back on the team. She stayed at Vandal's side and often helped him to take over the world, becoming an expert mastermind herself and assisting him whenever she could.

They came across a young Khufu, once. A sixteen-year-old with familiar features approached her and called her Chay-Ara. She brought him to Vandal to discuss what to do with him. It was her idea to let her kill him and end his cycle of rebirth. Vandal opposed it at first - he would be losing a source of immortality - but Kendra argued that he could kill her when she became too old to assist him. She would be reborn, and he would absorb her life force and stay young and immortal.

And so, the cycle continued, albeit slightly edited. The unexpected power couple continued to push their plans forward throughout the ages and often battled the Legends in the process. They did not rely on any past reincarnations of Khufu, but they still were powerful. With little to no hope of beating Vandal, the Legends' last stand was the day London fell and Rip's family died. In the end, it wasn't Savage, but Kendra who killed his son and wife. The Legends either retreated to a damaged Waverider or died on the battlefield.

Kendra, in later incarnations, would believe something was off about her relationship with Vandal. Yet, as soon as he sparked the insanity now hardwired into her brain, she was his again and no longer secretly wished for her true soulmate.

Kendra Saunders and Vandal Savage brought Earth under one shared leadership, and they had strengthened the planet for the incoming Thanagarian invasion. Many died trying to ward off the aliens. In her dying breaths, Kendra reaffirmed her twisted love for him. She passed away before he could steal her life force. As such, the cycle was broken and Vandal was rendered a mortal man again, left to mourn his high priestess.


	6. Manipulator

A chance had been presented to him, but he created all other chances for himself. After all, the perfect opportunity rarely every falls into someone's lap and such events need to be cherished. But he'd also have to work hard to get chances like these and make the most out of his work towards the incredible opportunity.

Leonard Snart was very much aware of this. Being recruited to stop an immortal and be a hero? He was not the hero type, clearly, but there was this opportunity he could not refuse: traveling through time. It wasn't so much the people he'd meet that drew him in, but the thought that he could go to unguarded moments in history and steal valuables at the right time.

Yet, it required patience and compromise. He couldn't just steal the jumpship and set off on his quest; they'd ask questions. He'd have to actively try to stop the immortal man to win their trust and then - when he had it - he could run off.

Sometime later, Snart set his eyes on something bigger than the jumpship: the Waverider itself. But to get the ship into his hands, it would be unwise to call for a mutiny. Again, he needed to be patient and discrete.

As such, he whispered lies in the ears of his fellow Legends. He did not make them too far-fetched, and whenever someone was openly mad at someone else, he put extra fuel on the flame. It was an easy strategy to make sure the Legends didn't become too friendly with one another. Sometimes, someone would tell him 'they didn't need to know that', but nobody accused him of keeping this tense situation around, nor did they believe he was manipulating them.

Well, everyone but Mick. He knew Leonard Snart well enough to know every word coming out of his mouth was carefully considered, and every sentence masterfully crafted. Everything he said had a purpose, and Mick easily saw that purpose. But he kept quiet about the situation; after all, Snart hadn't tried to make Mick angry at the other Legends and vice versa. Besides, it was way too fun to watch to call Snart out on his behavior.

It was all meticulously built up, slowly over time. It was a true delight to watch the team fall apart in such a natural way. All Snart had to do now was to stand back and watch.

Everyone yelled at everyone. They weren't on the Waverider, but someplace where Vandal Savage was supposed to be soon. Rip, Kendra and Ray were the only ones who tried to calm the others down. so Mick just punched Ray in the face to shut him up, which in turn brought the attention to Mick – "I saw a chance and grabbed it".

Savage arrived, and the Legends were no coherent team. Despite their combined efforts, they were no match against Savage. Ray had to pay for it with his life – neither Snart nor Rory minded this turn of events. Vandal left the scene victorious, and the Firestorm duo, as well as Sara Lance, wished to return to the present. Rip fulfilled their request.

Not much later, Leonard took control of the situation and murdered Rip, blasting ice through his chest. Mick brought Kendra out of the Waverider as well, on orders from Snart. Since this path of glory was only meant for the one person, Len left Mick in the present as well, setting off on his own.

Throughout history, both the past and the future, nobody knew what to make of this mystery thief. He came, he stole, and then he vanished from the face of the Earth. He still is the most fascinating legendary figure in historical research, but nobody could piece together what exactly was going on and how this could happen.

Well, nobody but Nate Heywood, but he'd never have the chance to confirm his theories. Leonard Snart lived forever in the minds of those who know of his miraculous thefts and many aspiring criminals who look up to his example.


	7. Legion

There are many ways to describe Jefferson Jackson and Martin Stein. Friends, soulmates, two sides of the same coin. And, not very often but only later, one mind trapped in two bodies.

There weren't many similarities between the two. Of course, they did share a body and mind in combat as Firestorm, and there were some smaller things they craved that originally came from the other. But they were still largely different people who occasionally worked together.

Unnoticeable by the other members of the team, their minds were slowly melting together every time they transformed in their superhero alter-ego. They were intrinsically linked, a bond which could not even be severed by death, a link that is anchored deep within their beings. And as such, with each transformation, they gained another small piece of their partner.

They did not mind this. Stein had researched their predicament and concluded it wasn't harmful in the long run. However, neither of them took into account the small pieces of themselves they were losing in the process.

That's what happens when two minds clash. Each contributes to the shared end product, but what one contributes is an aspect of their personality that the other one loses. The losses are so small that neither of them realized what they were losing. These losses were also irretrievable; what they lose is what they will never see again.

Eventually, after a long time had passed, the only difference between Jax and the professor was their appearances. They spent all their time together, doing the things they both enjoyed and they never disagreed on anything anymore. Even their own names were lost to them, but they somehow still recognized them when the Legends referred to them.

Since it all happened so subtly and over the course of years, the other Legends had failed to recognize they had changed so drastically. Their situation had gone so far that they were no longer happy about their own connection – no, they needed to connect everyone to this mind, they wanted the world to share their joy.

With their collective knowledge, they managed to create a device which would help them share the connection. They first tested it on an unsuspicious Nate Heywood. Though there was no immediate reaction and he would never be able to bond with either half of Firestorm the way Jax and Stein still could, Nate did feel the connection established in his mind. He saw them no longer as two, but as one; he no longer saw himself as an outsider, but a lucky individual who got valuable insights in their minds; and he felt inclined to help them in their quest, which now had also become his quest, because two as one had become three as one, though the third party still needed to be properly assimilated. One by one, they added the Legends to the Firestorm collective, some joining more willingly under the false pretenses than the others.

After the Legends became one with Firestorm, they shifted their focus on Earth's population and they traveled back to the late summer of 2017. With all their experiences and mindsets added to the collective, they decided to establish their mind to those of world leaders and their staff. After they took care of that, they had their mind-melt device manufactured and spread across the globe – again, under false pretenses. People joined with each other, and their minds were later linked to Firestorm. Within two years, everyone on Earth was Firestorm with varying degrees of autonomy and personality. The more recent additions were still somewhat their own person, while the originals – the ones they used to call "Legends" – were completely gone. They were merely Firestorm.

That is the story of how humanity became hive-minded. Men and women reproduced regardless of preference and their children were linked to the collective from birth, becoming the new generation of Firestorm. The Thanagarian invasion came, but they suffered many losses fighting the Firestorm that they retreated and focused on invading Mars instead.

The Firestorm collective lasted until humanity's extinction.


	8. Goddess

Amaya Jiwe. A name fit for a goddess.

Rumor has it she once traveled through time. Rumor has it she loved a white boy, but her love for her country was stronger. Rumor has it she still longs to return to the future and the past, and to help the people from those times, to fight the villains that wronged those people.

She returned to Zambesi with a plethora of experience, and her presence was enough to scare away any white man with plans to come and conquer the area. The woman that held her position as the village matriarch in Amaya's absence stepped down and Amaya returned to her previous duties. She held the position with pride and lead her village with dignity. Men and women and children alike respected her as well as the powers provided by the totem, passed down from mother to daughter and matriarch to matriarch.

The totem is extremely powerful, as many visitors will know. She prevented a lonely and distraught elephant on a rampage from destroying the village. She called their cows back to them when a storm damaged the pen. And when she called upon the spirit of an animal, the totem granted her those powers – the strength of a gorilla, the sight of a hawk, the incredible lung capacity of a dolphin. So far, only the criminals that faced the Justice Society and her fellow tribesmen and -women knew about the power at her fingertips.

The first time the white people came to her village, they saw a good opportunity to colonize and/or modernize the village. Amaya refused them entrance, seeing straight through their deception. They continued to come back, asked Amaya for 'their chief' and insisted their ways would definitely improve their way of living. Nobody in the village was overjoyed to welcome these white people in their village.

Amaya scared them away. Sources vary, but it was noted that Amaya started to move away from the 'protector' title and more to the 'goddess' title. Amaya visited all Zambesian grounds and expelled all white people from the region. She declared Zambesi its own country, and would not accept any white person to set foot on their soil. After her terrifying display of power, the white community in Africa left them alone, but they did keep a close eye on the brand new country that was yet to be officially recognized by other nations.

Power corrupts, and Amaya was not immune to its call. She relied more and more on her powers and smiled less and less, growing more arrogant and violent. She permanently appointed a woman to be her tribe's matriarch and set out to live in solitude, among the animals. This way, she could protect the country without feeling favoritism to any one tribe. Amaya also gave the new matriarch her baby, only two months old, for her to raise. As such the Jiwe bloodline continues. That was the last time anyone saw her in person.

The Zambesian people are glad they have their protector, but they are also wary of her. Don't say anything that might anger her, they tell the younger generation. Remember the village to the eastern border? The villagers talked about her without the proper respect and a stampede of wild buffalo rampaged through the village. Half of the village was destroyed, and three people lost their lives. A clear warning sign. Don't anger.

Amaya does not just talk to the animals; she controls them. She persuades them to do the things she needs them to do, even to go against their nature to please her. Flies and other insects are her eyes and ears, elephants and lions and buffalo her muscles. Every animal served her. It was this knowledge that kept the Zambesians obedient. It was this power that made sure white men never entered the country, for when they tried, the animals chased them away.

Amaya died many years later of old age, and she would not have recognized or approved of her younger self's behavior, nor would a young Amaya agree with the old protector with a goddess' status. She died alone, the totem around her neck, proclaiming that nobody shall wield it but her. Everyone who ever tried to pry the totem from her body was attacked by animals, and the totem resides around the skeleton's neck still. Beyond that, African people of the future still worship her as the white people worship God, and they fight for animal rights in her name. Her legacy resides in her protection, however cruel it may have turned out, of Zambesi.


	9. Puppeteer

Nathaniel Heywood is the soft boy with a heart of gold and who is just too pure for this world and who must be protected at all costs. He cared so much, he never hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it and generally would do anything for the people he holds dear. 

He used to be like that. But time travel isn’t exactly very helpful. Sure, Nate got to help a lot of people, but more often than not he came across the worst of the worst during his travels. Nazis, confederate zombies and anything in between. Sometimes, he would take the jumpship and take off. To visit Amaya, that’s what he told them. Having a girlfriend in 1942 wasn’t ideal. One day, he returned feeling particularly down, and he did not want to share what had happened with the remaining Legends. He continued to travel with the jumpship, but never mentioned what he was doing. Everyone assumed he was still visiting Amaya, and nobody bothered to ask him or Gideon where he’s been.

Until one day, Ray did ask. Nate avoided the question and quickly changed the topic. The Legends almost unanimously decided to track the jumpship the next time he went in a joyride. So, Nate took the jumpship and his teammates patiently waited for the results of the data. 

But the data didn’t come back. And neither did the jumpship. It had been disconnected from Gideon, meaning that she could not track it anymore. It disappeared under the radar, and they could not find him.  
Nate returned to the future he had been visiting for a while. He had become politically involved in this government as an external advisor and helped to make decisions for the good of the country. Not ‘good’ good, however - his own, warped version of good. But the government wasn’t ready to listen to him. They almost imprisoned him for libel, but Nate walked away as a free man. He returned to the jumpship and jumped forward in time. 

Since then, he deployed a different strategy: studying history as well as future political figures to guide the’ towards the kind of government Nate wanted to see rule the world. He identified his main targets and future dictators so that he could influence or possibly kill them. He would control the growth of the United States and push its government in one particular direction. He never set foot on Capitol Hill, but he did visit future senators and presidents, as well as other people with the power to change the country for better or worse. And if they didn’t agree with him, he would intimidate them by turning into Steel, knowing nobody would believe them when they told the police a metal man threatened them.

In 2743, it was time. The government had abandoned all values that were essentially American, as well as other ideas of American culture. Only those authorized could carry firearms. Every citizen could only spend two to three hours on the internet if they weren’t in public office. Cameras stood on every street corner, capturing everyone’s every moment. 

Nate had envisioned a state that looked and felt distinctly totalitarian, but that would never use that term. The key word was “safety”. This was a safe state, with safe streets and not much privacy to preserve that safety. Gideon recorded this future and it was suspicious that Nate popped up everywhere, each time choosing a new alias, almost mirroring the strategy of Vandal Savage. When the Legends came to investigate, they never came across the man who had hidden so carefully from sight that the Legends would never be able to find him or undo the damage he did to society.

Nobody knows where this sudden shift in character came from. Some say it has something to do with Amaya and not being able to see her again, while others claim the time spent in the future had changed his worldview as well as his character. Either way, in the end, Nate got what he wanted: a country in which he knew people were safe, and in which he would love to stay and live. Even if this state was totalitarian.


	10. Emira

Leaving the Legends, Zari had decided to return home and overthrow the A.R.G.U.S. regime. She didn’t want the Legends’ help, but she did thank them for the offer. This needed to be a victory for the people, she proclaimed, and she was going to spark that much-needed revolution a couple of decades before it was supposed to happen. (“And if it does work,” she told them, “don’t touch it.”)

So, she took to the streets and openly, sometimes rather brutally, attacked A.R.G.U.S. forces. Each evening, she would go out of her way to fight some of the men with the power her totem provides and to save the metas that have been captured. Each time, she struck somewhere else, and each time, she struck fear in the hearts of every soldier she came across. She always came at wind still, but often she’d make the wind blow harshly. She kept up this irregular pattern and eventually, she reached her goal - to take down the soldiers’ morale by making them uncertain about when they were going to be attacked by this one female meta who controlled the winds.

Her actions brought about a lot of media coverage, as well as the support from civilians on the internet. There was one meta, a boy who could turn invisible, who helped her out once she freed him. After him, more metas started to attack the soldiers in her name, but nobody actually came as close to her as the invisible boy, Juan.

One day, the rule of A.R.G.U.S. ended. As if it was communicated beforehand, (it wasn't) all metas and some non-metas attacked the A.R.G.U.S. base at the same time Zari and Juan ambushed it. The unknown metas had provided the best distraction, and Zari and Juan made their way through the many levels of the base, going straight for the Director of A.R.G.U.S. Juan was a trained fighter and Zari had learned a lot traveling with the Legends, and so they were the perfect fighting duo.

When she stood eye to eye with the Director - the same man who had ordered the execution of her brother - she snapped. Nothing could stop her, not even Juan’s pleas and cries. Anyone who came in and witnessed the deed turned and retreated, fearing they would share the same fate as the Director. Zari had directed the air out of his lungs and created a vacuum around his head. She kept that in place until she was certain he would never take another breath again.

Later, Zari would look back in shock at her own actions, but she would still believe it justified, as did the majority of her supporters. The Director had been a cruel tyrant and a meta-human murderer, he had it coming. Juan left her side, and after a democratic election, Zari was elected to fill the gap the Director had left behind. “Emira”, some men in from the Arab community called her. Ruler, Emir, in its feminine form. Zari accepted the title and, despite not having the experience, ruled justly.

But power corrupts, especially so when you are wielding a totem of power, and it warps the mind. She grew crueler and crueler as a ruler but was still respectful of the people. She made sure humans and meta-humans lived together in harmony but added laws that would restrict everyone’s freedom. So much for equality.

Later in life, when she is established as a dictator and hard to kill, Juan came to her throne room to kill her. His regicide attempt failed, and he was executed on the spot. That was about the same time when the Legends came - Juan just so happened to be an ancestor of someone incredibly important in the 28th century, and he hadn’t settled down with anyone yet.

Zari easily defeated them without showing any signs of remorse. She allowed them to live but threatened to kill them if they showed up again. They did, and she kept her promise.

At the time of her death, the title of Emira went to her daughter, and so his matriarchal line continued well to the end of the empire Zari had created, and the history books will describe her as both a savior and a dictator.


	11. Demon

The demon had been stuck inside his body for two months.

To the human mind, two months was like an eternity. John couldn't even remember under which circumstances he allowed the demon to enter his body, or which demon it was, but it had made itself at home and it pushed down John's consciousness. Of course, John wasn't one to back down from a fight, especially when it came to controlling his body.

Slowly, over the weeks, his attempts to break free became more futile. The demon was too strong as it paraded around in John's body. Constantine was fully aware of what his body was made to do and could only try to make sure he wasn't intentionally hurting people, even if he couldn't do anything.

The last straw came when the Legends showed up to fight the demon. They had contacted Papa Midnite and called other prominent people in the magic field, and those willing to banish the demon - not necessarily to help Constantine - had come to the battlefield.

When the demon laid its eyes on Zed and Chas, that's when John finally regained his will to fight back. The demon was powerful, and John did not want it to kill the only people he would ever consider calling "friends". He was so caught up in the struggle for control, he barely noticed how the demon fought the Legends.

At long last, John was free and the demon was gone. He fell to his knees, took a deep breath and panted. Getting rid of the demon had been exhausting.

Then he opened his eyes and saw the horror before him. The battlefield was literally burning, a big city in the distance. The demon's victims were either cut down clean or mauled beyond recognition. None of the Legends' guests survived, not even Zed.

John laughed maniacally. Usually, the minds of possessed people rarely survived for longer than a week, hysteria and insanity settling in on the second day. John made it out after two months, and that left his mind scarred. It had done more damage than he imagined, and he'd been too preoccupied trying to get out to notice this change.

Chas, having been revived, stood up from the battlefield and approached his friend, still wary of the demon that had been inside of him. "Is that you?" he had asked and John nodded.

"Yes, it's me." Constantine stood up and he kept his eyes on Chas. As soon as he came within reach, John snapped his former best friend's neck and walked off. Chas would be back. Or not. How many lives had he already used up? Oh, doesn't matter, there were bigger things to worry about.

In his insanity, he created the perfect demon paradise out of the United States, and those who opposed him were doomed from the start. Team Flash was dead within seconds, and Star City was completely wiped off of the map. In his conquest, he summoned demons and let them loose. They helped with the destruction, and Constantine led a small army to destroy the bigger cities of the country. Nobody on Earth could stop him.

The angels eventually did intervene, but by then it was already too late. The United States were left scorched and the few demons that made it beyond the border were plunging other continents into chaos. John managed to kill several angels, including Manny, before they killed him.

Constantine was dragged into Hell and there, he was welcomed with open arms. He was not planning to give up, however. Through hard work, intimidation and occasional incineration, he became a General of Hell. All demons listened to him as he commanded them to continue their destructive work on Earth.

During his eternity in Hell, he only saw Astra once. He walked straight past her like she did not matter anymore. She cried out his name and begged for him to save her. But he did not look back, and a cruel smile curled upon his lips.


	12. Time Lady

What would you do when the world’s present, past, and future are at your fingertips? Go explore, maybe, or take advantage of the situation. But not the Time Bureau. The Time Bureau protects time.

Ava Sharpe, Director of the Time Bureau, had her hands full during and after the Mallus affair. There was general chaos within the company, and she spent most of her time telling her employees that everything was going to be okay and they would have to trust the Legends to deal with Mallus, while they dealt with the other anachronisms. After Mallus’ defeat, they weren’t pleased to learn the Legends – again – caused more anachronisms, this time in the form of Fugitives.

Don’t worry about it, Sara had told Ava. We’ll take care of them. Which left the Time Bureau to deal with the remaining anachronisms. Once those were completely taken care of, the Legends had found their new enemy of the year and battled them. In the aftermath, yet again more problems were created than solved by the Legends.

Ava wanted to believe in the Legends and she wanted to stay on their side, but she couldn’t. A pattern seemed to be developing, and she fell back to her first mindset: the Legends are dangerous. Sure, there is some more nuance to this way of thinking, knowing the Legends actively try to clean up their messes. However, they still were dangerous enough to cause these cracks in time and generally being in this constant cycle of fix and destroy.

Ava distanced herself from all Legends, with the exception of Sara. She had her agents working hard to fix the timeline and guard them. She created a new division, who went to specific places in time that the Legends had just visited. They were to fix the mistakes the team had made while trying to fix the problem they’d created in the first place. They wiped memories and removed any advanced technology they had left behind. The Legends never noticed, but they did think it was strange some faces (not Gary) kept popping up.

Ava eventually took it up a notch. She sent several people to live during key moments in time and space so that when the Legends showed up, they could warn Ava right away. on top of that, other agents were tasked to fix the smaller mistakes even history books would overlook. All of these involved people that the Legends had met through their travels. Sometimes, impressions of people you’ve met lasted longer and may even exceed memories. They fixed little things, like a college professor using a turn of phrase that wasn’t going to be used for another fifty years, or a Roman woman declaring herself to be an independent person and not just someone’s property.

Counting all those different factors, Ava guided the Time Bureau to not just be a company, but more like the time police – like the Time Masters before them. History was to be protected from any potentially malevolent outside forces – such as the Legends – at any costs. Ava distanced herself even more and avoided Sara’s constant messages. However much it pained her, she needed to stay professional. If she was going to run this company, she needed to stay away from those people she once called her friends and her lover, as not to compromise her position as the leader.

Everyone followed Ava’s orders, but Gary was smarter than that. Gary managed to figure out what was going on by accident. Gary did not live long enough to warn the Legends. Nobody really missed him, but Constantine did occasionally wonder what happened to his role-playing buddy.

The Legends did eventually find out as well, but by then Ava had become a time tyrant, rigorously protecting the timeline from the constant threat the Legends posed. As soon as they set foot in the Time Bureau, they were arrested and locked away in their newly improved Time Prison, where other troublemakers were also imprisoned.

It is unknown whether the Legends ever managed to escape. But as they withered away in their prison cells, Ava Sharpe stood strong and her policies ensured nobody messed with the timeline any more than they already had. The timeline was protected. Her job was done.


	13. Shifter

After defeating the demon Neron, John and Charlie left the Waverider. John left because the demon was the only thing keeping him on the ship and Charlie left because she wanted to see the world a bit. Neron had given her powers back to her prior to his defeat, which would enable her to explore the world without consequences. She'd miss the Legends, but at least she was allowed to stay on Earth and at least they did not send her back to hell.

As she traveled the world, she regularly shifted into Amaya again. It was the closest thing she had to an own face and an own look. Of course, the style never changed, but the appearance always did. It was comforting to return to this one familiarity in her life.

During her travels, she encountered another group of shapeshifters. They had managed to stay under the radar after their escape by not doing anything outlandish, and Charlie was quick to join them. she was blinded by the fact that she finally found some brothers and sisters with the same powers that she did not stop them.

This group had an affinity for causing trouble at key moments in modern history. These were the kind of moments the Legends could not fix immediately, lest the future would be radically changed for either the better or the worse; more often than not, it was the worse. Charlie opposed them at first, but they managed to convince her that this wasn't going to be harmful, but that they were going to "fix the future". She believed them.

They did fix the future. They dethroned a dictator and eradicated hunger in the Middle East, among others. Unfortunately, another dictator came to power – one who was worse than the other and better at masking his true intentions – and with people not dying of hunger anymore, the Middle East (and the entire world, really) had a small problem with overpopulation. At the moment, however, these choices seemed smart and desirable, but they threw the future off-track. The first dictator would have been dethroned sixteen years down the road and the country would have become democratic again. The hunger would have killed millions, sure, but there would be enough space for the survivors to live in and that community would be considerably less violent.

All of those consequences Charlie could have thought of but didn't consider because she was so swept up in the group of shapeshifters. All consequences that drew attention to her as a shapeshifter, because the future kept being changed by random seemingly unconnected people in the same relatively short time span.

Charlie helped her newfound family to evade the Legends. She herself sought to talk with the Legends, to explain their motive. The Legends wouldn't listen and told her she was doing some serious damage to time. She kept them off of her new friends' back for a long time and then fled herself. That was the last time she spoke with the Legends.

That was not the last time she saw them. The Legends had taken up the job of protecting the timeline and major events, some of which the shapeshifters wanted to change. They did not quit in their quest but decided to lay low for a while.

Charlie did not remember why she left them. There must have been a disagreement. They may have tried to kill her. She should have kept it to herself that, after spending fifty years with them and finally – slowly – feeling the consequences of their actions, she agreed with the Legends. The shapeshifters don't like to hear that one of their own is siding with the group that is actively trying to prevent them from changing the world for the better.

Either way, Charlie died in anonymity in a small apartment in New York City, 2106, having lived to the ripe old age of 139. There wasn't a body she shifted into that could save her from an untimely heart attack. in the meantime, the world had continued to change drastically. The closest description of the society that day was a dystopia heavily disguised as a utopia; nobody minded the current situation, but they all knew something was off. And Charlie regretted meeting the shapeshifters, and she regretted changing the future with them.

But it was too late. She could not change what has passed and history, especially the Legends and the Time Bureau, would remember her as someone with malicious intent, someone who was actively trying to create a bad future. And she could not change that, however much she wanted.


End file.
